


like sunday morning

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: Chanwoo and Jinhwan spend a quiet Sunday together
Relationships: Jung Chanwoo/Kim Jinhwan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	like sunday morning

Jinhwan wakes up to the sunlight streaming through the cracks in the blinds. He yawns, stretches, and rolls back into the warmth of the body next to him. He peers up at Chanwoo, still lost in sleep and smiles softly. Chanwoo’s face is slack, peacefully asleep. His mouth hangs open just slightly, softly snoring. It’s quiet moments like this that Jinhwan loves the most.

It’s a warm Sunday and they have no obligations, and Jinhwan is happy to lay in bed all day. Chanwoo’s arm tightens around him, and Jinhwan cuddles closer, his head pillowed on Chanwoo’s other arm. He closes his eyes and lets himself drift in and out of sleep. 

He wakes fully when he feels Chanwoo start to stir. Chanwoo’s eyes blink open, and Jinhwan loves the way he always looks momentarily confused when he wakes, brow furrowing. His eyes drop down to Jinhwan, and he yawns. He rolls over, trapping Jinhwan against the mattress.

“Good morning,” Jinhwan says pleasantly, smiling up at Chanwoo.

“Morning,” Chanwoo responds, voice hoarse with sleep. 

Jinhwan wiggles his arms out from where they’re trapped and wraps them around Chanwoo’s neck. Chanwoo settles his weight on top of Jinhwan, crushing him ever so slightly, but Jinhwan doesn’t mind. Not when Chanwoo’s lips are soft against his, his kisses soft and gentle. Jinhwan runs his finger through Chanwoo’s hair, scratching his scalp softly as they continue to kiss. Chanwoo pulls away eventually, burying his face in the crook of Jinhwan’s shoulder, pressing a soft kiss against the smooth skin there. Jinhwan hugs Chanwoo tight and they stay like that for several minutes, lost in the comfort of one another.

“Need coffee,” Jinhwan mumbles some time later. Chanwoo groans, and rolls off Jinhwan. 

“But the kitchen is so far away,” he complains.

“Come on,” Jinhwan says, poking Chanwoo in the side, causing him to jump. “I’ll make you breakfast.”

“Can’t say no to that,” Chanwoo agrees, and lets Jinhwan drag him from the bed. They pull on t-shirts and make their way through the small apartment to the kitchen. Chanwoo wraps his arms around Jinhwan, following him around the kitchen as he sets up the coffee pot, and begins to make breakfast. Jinhwan can’t help but laugh at Chanwoo’s antics, completely enamored. 

“This would be a lot easier if you sat down,” Jinhwan chuckles.

“Mmmm, probably,” Chanwoo agrees, not letting go. 

Eventually they settle at the kitchen table, eating their breakfast and drinking their coffee in comfortable silence. They meet eyes occasionally, sharing soft smiles.

“What do you want to do today?” Jinhwan asks as he clears the table, loading their breakfast dishes into the dishwasher.

Chanwoo wiggles his eyebrows, and Jinhwan rolls his eyes.

“Let’s just stay in, it’s been awhile since we got to spend this much time together,” he says. He stands , and takes Jinhwan by the hand, dragging him into the living room. He pulls Jinhwan close, and begins to sway back and forth.

“What are you doing?” Jinhwan asks with a laugh. 

“Dancing,” Chanwoo says, resting his head against on top of Jinhwans.

“You’re ridiculous,” Jinhwan says, but he wraps his arms around Chanwoo and sways with him singing softly.

“I’ll hold onto you when you’re about to collapse. I’ll be your shoulder so you can rest. I’ll walk with you when no one’s there. I won’t let go of your hand. I’ll keep telling you baby I’m in love with you,” Jinhwan sings, and Chanwoo twirls them around the living room slowly, holding Jinhwan close.

“You’re perfect,” Chanwoo whispers when Jinhwan finishes. They continue to sway in place to a silent song.

“You’re my everything,” Jinhwan says, hugging Chanwoo tighter. 

They settle on the couch, Jinhwan laying on top of Chanwoo, head pillowed on his chest. Chanwoo absently runs his fingers through Jinhwan’s hair, until Jinhwan is lulled back to sleep. Chanwoo wraps an arm around him protectively and lets sleep take him.

They’re warm when they wake up, the summer sun heating up their apartment. Jinhwan groans, sitting up, and Chanwoo follows him, blinking sleepily. They order lunch in, eating squished together on the couch. Jinhwan leans into Chanwoo as he slurps his noodles, and Chanwoo laughs, reaching over to wipe sauce off Jinhwan’s face.

They spend the afternoon comfortably, Chanwoo playing video games, while Jinhwan reads on the other side of the couch, feet in Chanwoo’s lap. Jinhwan looks up with a raised eyebrow every so often when Chanwoo starts swearing at the other players.

“It’s a good thing you don’t have your headset on,” Jinhwan comments idly. Chanwoo’s cheeks turn pink.

Several hours pass like this, until Chanwoo grows bored of his game, and Jinhwan finishes his book. Jinhwan looks up to see Chanwoo staring at him, a hungry look is his eyes, and something stirs inside him. “Come here,” Chanwoo says, hooking a finger under Jinhwan’s chin, urging him closer. And Jinhwan follows, crawling across the couch, and straddling Chanwoo and settling in his lap. Chanwoo bites his lower lip, and Jinhwan leans in pressing against Chanwoo’s cheek. He kisses his other cheek, his forehead, and leaves a tiny kiss on the tip of his nose.

Chanwoo pouts until Jinhwan kisses his softly on the lips. He slides his hand up the side of Jinhwan’s neck, and pulls him closer, kisses him again, more insistently. Jinhwan wraps his arms around Chanwoo’s neck, and parts his lips on an exhale. Chanwoo kisses him deeply, tongue slipping against Jinhwan’s. Jinhwan moans softly into the kiss, pushing Chanwoo back into the couch. Chanwoo gets his hands on Jinhwan’s ass and squeezes. Jinhwan grinds against him, and Chanwoo groans. Jinhwan pulls away and kisses down Chanwoo’s throat, sucking marks against his tan skin.

“I want you to fuck me,” Jinhwan groans as Chanwoo kneads his ass.

“Anything for you,” Chanwoo pants. He schooches forward on the couch, and gets his arms underneath Jinhwan and stands. Jinhwan’s arms tighten around his neck as he carries Jinhwan to the bedroom. He tosses him on the bed, watching as he bounces once. He pulls his shirt over his head, and shoves his boxers down and off as Jinhwan does the same on the bed. Chanwoo grabs the lube off the dresser, and crawls on the bed and on top of Jinhwan, and pulls him in for another kiss. He kisses down Jinhwan’s face, covers his neck in kisses, and nibbles along his collarbones.

Jinhwan moans softly above him as Chanwoo wraps his lips around a hard nipple, sucking at it. He rolls it between his teeth, biting softly, and Jinhwan hisses in pleasure and pain. 

“Just like that baby,” Jinhwan encourages, running his fingers through Chanwoo’s hair. 

Chanwoo hums and continues his torment, his hand moving to pinch and twist Jinhwan’s other nipple. Jinhwan lets out a whine, his back arching into Chanwoo’s touch. Chanwoo switches sides, lapping at Jinhwan’s other nipple. Jinhwan continues whining and squirming above him. Chanwoo can feel Jinhwan’s hard on pressing against his thigh. He begins moving downward, nipping and kissing Jinhwan’s pale flesh.

He kisses the inside of Jinhwan’s thighs, getting close but not touching Jinhwan’s aching dick.

“Chanwoo,” Jinhwan whines.

“Patience, my love,” Chanwoo smiles against Jinhwan’s skin. He peppers kisses across the sharp line of Jinhwan’s hip bones. He uncaps the lube with one hand, and drizzles it over the fingers of his other hand. He rubs his fingers together, warming it, before spreading Jinhwan’s legs farther, exposing him. 

Jinhwan sighs in relief when Chanwoo rubs a finger around his hole, pressing lightly. “Chanwoo,” he breathes.

“I got you baby,” Chanwoo says, kissing the inside of Jinhwan’s bent knee. He slowly pushes the first finger in, watches as Jinhwan bites his lip, a small noise escaping his mouth. Chanwoo smiles, and works his finger inside Jinhwan, warming him up for a second one.

“I’m not fragile,” Jinhwan complains when Chanwoo takes too long for his liking.

“No,” Chanwoo agrees. “But you are precious.”

“Gross,” Jinhwan says.

Chanwoo laughs, and presses a kiss to Jinhwan’s stomach as he pushes a second finger in alongside the first. Jinhwan moans at the stretch, his hips twitching. Chanwoo opens him up gently, but Jinhwan is moving now, fucking himself on Chanwoo’s fingers, soft moans falling from his lips. 

“More,” he demands, and Chanwoo complies, slipping a third finger in easily. Jinhwan whines, hips jerking faster, meeting Chanwoo’s thrusts.

Chanwoo awes at Jinhwan, open and bare, hiding nothing. Jinhwan looks like an angel, his hair spread across the pillow, lower lip between his teeth and eyes shut as they move together. 

“Stop staring and get inside me,” Jinhwan says.

“How do you know I’m staring?” Chanwoo teases. 

“Because I know you,” Jinhwan answers, eyes fluttering open and making contact with Chanwoo’s. Chanwoo’s wearing a little smirk, and Jinhwan wants to kiss it off his face. But instead he reaches for Chanwoo. “Come on, babe,” he says. 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Chanwoo says, and grabs the lube, slicking himself up, before positioning him at Jinhwan’s entrance. He pushes in slowly, and Jinhwan goes silent, mouth hanging open slightly, and eyes shut tight. Chanwoo moves slowly, and Jinhwan grabs his arms, urging him on. Chanwoo bottoms out and he’s face to face with Jinhwan. Jinhwan moves down slightly, wraps his legs around Chanwoo’s, and his arms around Chanwoo’s neck.

Jinhwan pulls Chanwoo down until their bare chests meet, and slots their lips together. He kisses Chanwoo deeply, licking into his mouth, as Chanwoo begins to move slowly. His thrusts are gentle, and Jinhwan moans into his mouth. They pull apart to breathe, and Chanwoo rests his arms on either side of Jinhwan’s head, picking up the speed of his thrusts a little bit. Jinhwan moans and begins to move in tandem with Chanwoo, meeting his thrusts, and Chanwoo groans.

“Fuck baby, you’re so tight,” Chanwoo pants, lost in Jinhwan. 

“Faster,” Jinhwan answers, and Chanwoo would give Jinhwan the entire world if he asked for it. He braces himself on the bed, and snaps his hips.

“Yeah, just like that,” Jinhwan moans. 

The bed rocks with them, but they don’t really care if the neighbors can hear them. A thrust hits Jinhwan’s prostate and he cries out, digging his nails into Chanwoo’s back.

“You always fuck me so good,” he praises Chanwoo, dragging his nails down Chanwoo’s back, until he can grip Chanwoo’s ass, squeezing. 

“And you take it so well,” Chanwoo answers, resting his forehead on Jinhwan’s chest, as he thrusts in and out of Jinhwan.

“I’m so close,” Chanwoo says, though it comes out as a breathy moan.

“Come inside me baby,” Jinhwan encourages, tightening around Chanwoo until Chanwoo comes with a groan, buried deep inside Jinhwan.

“Fuck,” he says, trying to catch his breath as he comes down from his orgasm high. Jinhwan is smirking, and Chanwoo kisses it, and Jinhwan laughs into the kiss.

Chanwoo sits up, pulling out of Jinhwan carefully. He slides back down the bed, and slips two fingers inside Jinhwan, the way eased by lube and come.

“Kinky,” Jinhwan starts to say, but stops when Chanwoo’s searching fingers find his prostate, rubbing it. Jinhwan squirms and whines. Chanwoo takes Jinhwan’s dick in his mouth, sinking down on it and beginning to bob his head. Jinhwan tangles his hands roughly in Chanwoo’s hair, torn between fucking down on his fingers or up into his mouth. They find an odd push and pull.

“God damn,” Jinhwan swears as he comes, shooting down Chanwoo’s throat, and Chanwoo swallows around him. 

Chanwoo slips his fingers out, wiping them on the bed sheets, before crawling up the bed, and flopping next to Jinhwan, rolling to look at him, a small smile on his face. His smile is mirrored on Jinhwan’s face.

“I love you,” Chanwoo whispers, pulling Jinhwan closer.

“Not as much as I love you,” Jinhwan answers, pressing a kiss against Chanwoo’s chest.

They doze for a while, lost in post orgasmic bliss.

Chanwoo blinks his eyes open when Jinhwan shakes him lightly. “Come on baby, we’ve gotta shower.”

Chanwoo whines, but Jinhwan gently bullies him out of bed, and pulls him toward the bathroom. Chanwoo leans against the sink as Jinhwan gets the shower going. He reluctantly lets himself be pulled into the stream. It feels good, but he’s so tired. He rests his head on Jinhwan’s shoulder, and Jinhwan laughs, and rubs shampoo through Chanwoo’s hair.

“Tilt your head back baby,” he says, and Chanwoo does as he’s told, and Jinhwan rinses the suds out. Jinhwan washes his own hair as Chanwoo grabs a washcloth and soaps it up. He cleans Jinhwan up, rubbing in soft circles. He’s still half asleep as Jinhwan does the same for him. 

He lets Jinhwan towel him dry, before grabbing Jinhwan by the wrist and pulling him back into the bedroom and under the covers of the bed.

“My sleepy baby,” Jinhwan coos and Chanwoo is too tired to retaliate. He just cuddles up to Jinhwan, falling asleep almost immediately. Jinhwan holds him close and wishes every day was Sunday as he drifts off into the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> im chanhwan trash


End file.
